


Take a chance on your lips

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Clarke had always been a person that noticed the small things about people - she blamed it on being an artist. Whether it was the way someone’s hands moved while they talked, the freckles on their face, or the muscles rippling through their body as they worked out. It was all about the details with her, and Bellamy Blake had a lot of details that she liked to watch and draw. Honestly, he was one of her favorite people to draw.Clarke finds herself obsessing over all of the small details about Bellamy and Raven calls her out on it, but what happens when Bellamy notices as well?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Take a chance on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently wrote this story last January and never posted it. Writer fail. As always thanks to my amazing beta for always fixing the things I miss. This was written for some challenge or another and the prompt was lips. And that obviously screamed smut to me. Enjoy!

Clarke had always been a person that noticed the small things about people - she blamed it on being an artist. Whether it was the way someone’s hands moved while they talked, the freckles on their face, or the muscles rippling through their body as they worked out. It was all about the details with her, and Bellamy Blake had a lot of details that she liked to watch and draw. Honestly, he was one of her favorite people to draw.

None of this was really a problem for Clarke until she started noticing other small details about Bellamy; like the way his tongue would flit out to wet his lips when he was nervous. Or the way he would lick the side of his beer when it foamed over the sides. Somehow Clarke had moved on from her obsession with Bellamy’s hands and freckles to an obsession with his tongue. And this was _not_ helping her to not be in love with her best friend.

Clarke and Bellamy met when she and Octavia were rooming together their freshman year. Bellamy was a junior, although he was technically five years older than Clarke and six years older than his sister. He’d finished his first two years of college before his mom died suddenly and he had to return home to take care of his baby sister until she graduated. They then both attended the same college and somehow Bellamy ended up the RA in their building, although not on their floor.

They butted heads from the beginning. She thought that he was too overprotective. He thought she was a spoiled princess. And not only did they both like to argue, but they needed to be right. It took them an entire semester to be able to be around one another without a fight breaking out, and by the end of the year they were friends. Over the next few years Clarke found herself drifting away from Octavia and towards Bellamy. That’s not to say that she and Octavia weren’t friends, because they were, but she and Bellamy were just closer.

Once they all graduated from college and became working adults, Clarke hadn’t wanted to live by herself so she and Bellamy had gotten a place together. They lived together for 3 years now and neither really seemed like they wanted a change of roommates, but somewhere along the way Clarke had fallen head over heels in love with Bellamy. It was a little inconvenient, to put things lightly. 

“Clarke?” A hand waved in front of her face. “Dude, seriously? Hello, Earth to Clarke.”

Clarke's attention shifted to Raven whose eyebrows were lifted in question. “Have you been listening to anything that I've been saying?”

Clarke considered lying to Raven, but instead she shook her head. “No...not really…”

“What is so important that you're ignoring me?” Raven spun around.

“No, Raven. Don't-” Clarke dropped her head into her hands.

“Were you staring at Bellamy?” The curiosity and joy in Raven’s voice had Clarke looking up. “Are you _finally_ admitting to yourself that you're in love with Bellamy?”

“What?” Clarke laughed, but it sounded forced even to herself. “Me? In love with Bellamy?”

Raven just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay...you can keep telling yourself that.” She laughed. “Even while I watch you stare across the bar at him.”

Clarke's eyes snapped back to Raven's as a blush creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks. “I-uhhh…”

Raven pushed a shot in front of her. “As much fun as it is watching you try to explain yourself, let's just do some shots.”

Clarke picked up the shot of tequila and tapped it against Raven's. “Cheers.”

The girls threw back the shots and Clarke took another swig of her drink as her eyes once again found Bellamy. He was talking to a pretty brunette with long curly hair and legs for days. Objectively she could say that the girl was hot, but the burning in her gut had little to do with the tequila shot and more to do with jealousy.

She watched as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips again and wondered for the 100th time that night what it would feel like if he used that tongue on her. She could feel the warmth building up deep within her core. This was definitely something that had been happening way too much lately.

“Why don't you just go over there and jump him instead of eye fucking him from across the bar?”

Clarke closed her eyes, willing herself to keep her attention on Raven and not Bellamy. “Can we just not talk about this anymore?”

“I don’t know, can you stop staring at him long enough to carry on a conversation with me?” Raven sounded more amused than annoyed so at least that was something.

Clarke took a deep breath as she shook her head to clear it. Maybe he would take the hot brunette back to their place and then she wouldn’t be able to watch him across the bar. Instead she’d have to listen to them banging once she made it home. Definitely the downside to living with Bellamy was the fact that he wasn’t quiet during sex. There might have been a time or two that she had gotten herself off listening to him - not that she would admit that to anyone.

“Taking a nap, Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes shot open to find Bellamy leaning against their table, a smirk on his lips. “No.” She gave him a small smile. “Just letting the alcohol do its job.” She turned back to Raven who pushed another shot across the table towards her. They tapped the glasses together before throwing them back. 

Clarke hummed as the warmth spread through her. She did love tequila. Her eyes shifted back to Bellamy who was watching her, the smirk gone from his face. “What happened, Bell? Did you strike out with the leggy brunette?”

“No.” He shook his head. “She wasn’t very interesting so I figured I would come hang out with you guys.” 

“Since when did interesting become a requirement to sleep with you, Bellamy?” Raven laughed, her eyes alight. 

Bellamy’s eyes never left Clarke as he flipped Raven off. “Fuck you, Reyes.”

“Nah, been there - done that.” Raven rolled her eyes as she stood up. “I’m going to get another round. You want?”

“Tequila?” Bellamy shook his head. “Sure, why the hell not?” 

“Is there something I can do for you, Bell?” Clarke raised her eyebrow at him. He was still staring at her which was slightly unnerving.

Instead of answering Bellamy picked up his beer and took a long swig. Clarke couldn’t help but watch as he swallowed, imagining her lips on his neck. God, she was so fucking horny and on her way to being tipsy. Why had Bellamy been so adamant about coming out tonight? She and Raven were supposed to be out looking for a hookup and with him there she couldn’t pay attention to anyone else - not even Raven. 

Clarke rolled her eyes as he set the beer back onto the table, eyes still on her. She opened her mouth to say something, what she had no idea, but Raven arrived back at the table with their shots. “That was fast.”

“Eh,” Raven shrugged. “Murphy is bartending so he might have ignored a few people to come help me.”

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that he worships the ground you walk on?” Bellamy finally turned to look at Raven as she slid their shots to them. “That he wants to father your children? Fuck you against the closest surface?”

“Bellamy! What the fuck?” Clarke’s hand shot out and slapped his arm. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Bellamy’s eyes swung back to Clarke and he just shrugged a shoulder before looking back to Raven. “Sorry, Raven. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Now it was Raven’s turn to shrug. “Whatever.” She held up her shot and the three of them clinked their glasses together before throwing it back. She set hers down on the table and shook her head. “First, I am well aware of how Murphy feels about me, Bellamy. Second, I’m still deciding how I feel about him so back the fuck off. Third, neither of you is allowed to say shit about not knowing when people are interested. You two need to figure your shit out. Fuck each other. Date each other. I don’t care, but figure it the fuck out so that the rest of us don’t have to put up with your shit anymore.” Raven shook her head before turning around and heading back to the bar where she sat down on a stool and within seconds Murphy was in front of her.

“Uhhh….” Clarke knew that her face was crimson, but if she wasn’t mistaken that was a blush creeping up on Bellamy’s face as well. “That was….unexpected?”

Now Bellamy was refusing to look at her, which considering the fact that he wouldn’t stop looking at her before Raven had gone on her rant was confusing to say the least. Clarke picked up her drink and took a long sip as her eyes looked over Bellamy. 

Suddenly Bellamy’s eyes shot up to her face once again and his tongue swept out and over his lower lip. Clarke’s eyes widened slightly as a groan fell from her lips, her glass slamming down onto the table. “Do you have to do that, Bell?” Her voice had a slight whine to it as her eyes remained on his lips.

“Do what?” Bellamy’s voice was rough.

“Your tongue…” Clarke’s eyes shot up to meet his, her face flushing once again. She really hadn’t meant to say that out loud. She shook her head and slid off of her stool. “I...uh….yeah…” And then she took off, heading towards the bathrooms. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

She had almost made it to the bathroom when a hand on her arm stopped her, swinging her around. She gasped as her back met the wall of the hallway, her eyes shooting up to meet Bellamy’s as his body pushed against hers.

Bellamy's eyes were dark in the dimly lit hallway, but the desire was clear in them as he leaned towards her, lips almost brushing hers. “What about my tongue, princess?”

Clarke shook her head and instead of answering she pressed her lips to his, opening her mouth to allow his tongue access. She moaned as his tongue brushed hers, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

Bellamy pressed his body against hers, leaving her trapped between him and the wall. His hands slid down her sides until they reached her hips. He squeezed gently before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. Neither would be able to say how much time had passed before they broke apart, but when Bellamy rested his forehead against hers they were both breathing hard.

“This is probably not the best place to be doing this…” Bellamy gave a small laugh, his voice wrecked.

“Hmmmm….” Clarke toyed with the ends of Bellamy’s hair that brushed against his neck. “Didn’t you used to work here?”

Bellamy’s eyes met hers, his confusion clear. “Yes?”

“Then you must know somewhere that maybe isn’t being used...that might have a lock on the door?” Clarke brushed her lips against his again.

Bellamy’s eyes looked down the hallway in both directions before turning and walking towards a door that read ‘Employees Only’ still carrying her in his arms. Once he pushed open the door he was kissing her again and Clarke lost sight of where they were going. Eventually she felt him open another door, slamming it shut behind them. He turned and pushed her against the door, pulling away for a moment to lock it. 

“I don’t know how long until someone will try tto get in here, but it’s the only place I could think of that had a lock.” 

Clarke looked over Bellamy’s shoulder and realized that they were in what appeared to be a breakroom. There were a row of lockers against one wall, a small kitchenette including a small refrigerator in one corner, and a table in the center of the room that dominated most of the small space. Her eyes flicked back to Bellamy’s and she gave him a small smile. “Then I guess we better hurry.”

Bellamy smirked before leaning over and capturing her lips with his own once again. His hands slid over her hips and grasped at her ass, pulling her more firmly against him so that she could feel his length as it hardened. When he broke away again she gasped as his lips slid down to begin mouthing at her neck.

“Damn it, Bell...I need...I need…” Her voice was breathless as her hips stammered against him, her back arching off the door. She didn’t even know what she needed, but she needed it now.

Bellamy chuckled against her throat before they were moving away from the door and then he was sitting her on the table. “What do you need princess? Tell me what you need.”

As soon as her ass hit the table Clarke ripped her shirt off and reached around to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground before her eyes shot up to meet Bellamy’s once again.

Bellamy’s jaw was slack as he took her in. “God, you are so fucking beautiful.” Bellamy gave her a small smile before pressing her back onto the table and leaning over as he kissed down from her neck to her breasts. Clarke almost groaned in frustration as he kissed all around her breast, but never putting his mouth where she wanted it. “What’s wrong. Princess?”

“Fuck you, Bellamy. You know exactly what’s wrong. Stop being a tease. You’re the one that said you didn’t know how long until someone would be trying to get in here.” Clarke threaded her fingers into his hair and slowly led him until his mouth was hovering over her nipple.

This appeared to be all that he needed as his tongue flicked out and over her nipple, his hand sliding up her side to roll the other between his fingers. Clarke let out a moan when he closed his mouth over her nipple, rolling it between his lips and tongue. She could feel herself dripping as her hips pressed into him, searching for some friction.

“So impatient.” Bellamy breathed against her breast before switching his attention to the other. But after a moment his hands slid down to her pants, quickly undoing them and sliding down along with them. Then she was bare before him.

Bellamy licked his lips, pulling a small whine from Clarke. His eyes shot up to meet hers, his signature smirk on his lips. “You are so hot.” Then he pulled her forward until she was on the edge of the table as he slid down to his knees. This time he didn’t take his time, quickly sliding his tongue along her slit.

“Fuck, Bell...” Clarke moaned as her hands pulled lightly at his hair. “Please…”

“I've got you, princess.” Bellamy smiled before burying his face in her center, his tongue delving inside of her while his thumb found her clit. 

Clarke's hips jerked up as she ground against his face. His tongue felt great, but it wasn't enough. “Your fingers...please use your fingers.”

“Whatever you want...” Bellamy slipped one finger inside of her, working it slowly as his tongue flicked across her clit. 

Clarke could feel her orgasm building up within her as Bellamy slid a second finger inside of her, crooking them until he found that spot inside that brought her to the edge. His name was spilling from her lips in breathless moans as her hips pistoned against him. When he sucked her clit into his mouth she finally fell over.

Bellamy slowed his fingers, but continued to work her through her orgasm as he looked up at her. His face was wet with her juices and once she was able to move again Clarke shot up, yanking Bellamy’s face to hers. She could taste herself on his lips and when he moaned her hips jerked on his fingers again. 

She pulled away for just a moment, looking into his eyes. “Get your clothes off.” 

Bellamy slipped his fingers out of her and quickly stood, shirt thrown to the floor and his shoes kicked to the corner. Clarke’s eyes swept over him as he slid his pants and boxer briefs down his hips. Bellamy was a work of art and she knew that the next drawing would be of him nude. 

As soon as his pants hit the floor he was back on her, sliding between her legs and his lips attacking hers. Clarke could feel him against her belly and all she wanted was for him to be inside of her. She tried to pull away to tell him, but he just chased her lips. His hands were everywhere, like he couldn’t figure out where he wanted to touch the most. But finally his hand slid between her legs to see that she was still dripping wet before he began to align himself with her center.

“Shit.” Bellamy pulled back, looking around.

“What?” Clarke groaned as she sat up again.

“Condom. I think I have one in my pants.”

Clarke shook her head. “I have an IUD, I’m clean. If you’re clean, then I don’t give a fuck. I just need you inside of me.”

Bellamy shook his head as he looked at her in awe. “You are amazing.” He slid back in between her legs, guiding himself to her center again. He entered her slowly, pulling moans from them both. When he was fully seated into her, Clarke was sure that she’d never felt more full. That was until he started to move. Clarke knew that anyone could walk by the door at any time and they would be able to tell exactly what was going on in there just by the noises from her mouth.

Suddenly Bellamy stood up, pulling Clarke up with him while he was still inside of her and spun until he was sitting on the table. He sat back enough so that Clarke could set her knees on either side of him, and she wasted no time in moving, loving just how deep he was hitting from this angle. Bellamy’s hands were on her waist, helping her to move while his eyes never left her breasts as they bounced.

“You are so fucking hot, Clarke. I knew that you would be amazing. I don’t know why we waited so long. Fuck….”

There was just something about his voice, deeper and more gravely than usual that turned her on even more. Her eyes slid shut as her hand slid down until she could rub her clit. “Keep talking, please.” It came out as a moan, but Clarke was just too far gone to care.

“Oh, you like it when I talk?” Bellamy’s smirk could be heard in his voice as he squeezed her hips for just a moment. “What do you want me to say? That I’ve never seen anything hotter than your tits bouncing while you ride me? That it’s made so much hotter by watching you touch yourself? I want to see you cum and watching you get yourself there is making it hard for me to not cum right here and right now? Because it is and you are.”

Clarke began moving faster, her finger matching her pace. She was so close, her back arching just as there was a loud banging on the door.

“Whoever the fuck is in there better get the fuck out. Don’t think I can’t tell what the hell you’re doing.” Murphy’s voice was pissed off as he shook the doorknob.

“Fuck!” Clarke slammed down onto Bellamy again as she careened over the edge, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. 

Bellamy slammed his hips up to meet hers again and again before suddenly stiffening as Clarke felt him spill inside of her. Once he caught his breath he leaned over and kissed her softly.

“God damn it, I can tell that you’re done. Get the fuck out so I can take my damn break. Jesus….” Murphy continued mumbling to himself, but neither of them could make out what he was saying.

“So this is going to be a little awkward.” Bellamy laughed as he helped Clarke off of his lap. They both quickly got dressed and headed for the door, Bellamy pulling her to a stop before they could opening it. “Look, I just want you to know that this wasn’t just sex for me.”

Clarke opened up her mouth to speak, but stopped when the doorknob jiggled again. “We need to talk. Let’s get through this awkwardness with Murphy and then get out of here?” She gave him a small smile that grew when he returned it. 

Bellamy took her hand and reached for the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Murphy spun around, the annoyance written all over his face until he saw who it was and then it transformed into a smirk. “Well if I had known that it was the two of you, I wouldn’t have been so impatient. It’s about damn time.” He glanced over their shoulders at the table and shook his head. “Oh hell no, you’re cleaning that table up so I can eat my damn dinner.” He shoved Bellamy back into the room, tossing Clarke a smile. “Sorry, princess. You’re gonna have to wait until he gets this cleaned up before you can head out for round two.”

Clarke felt her face warm up as she looked away from them and stepped into the hallway. She pulled out her phone to see a billion texts from Raven. Where was she? Where was Bellamy? Did they finally get their shit together and go fuck their brains out? Was she kidnapped? 

Clarke shook her head as she shot a quick text to her letting her know that she was heading to her now. “Bell, I have to go find Raven.” Without waiting for an answer she headed back out to the bar, quickly finding Raven at their table again.

“There you are. Jesus, you’ll give a girl a heart attack.” Raven’s head tilted to the side as a smile slid on her lips. “Oh my god, you just got laid. What the fuck?” Raven’s eyes shot over her shoulder before glancing back at her again. “You and Bellamy fucked here? You skank.” Raven turned her smile to Bellamy as he walked up. “Pretty sure I owe Murphy twenty bucks now. Couldn’t you guys have waited until the end of the night?” Raven shook her head. “I’m glad you guys stopped being so dumb. I’m going to keep Murphy company on his break, you guys enjoy the rest of your night.” Not even waiting for either of them to reply she hopped down and headed back to the breakroom.

Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, suddenly feeling a little shy. “You wanna get out of here?”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, yeah I really do.”

They didn’t talk about things on the way home, because they couldn’t keep their hands off one another in the back of the Uber. They didn’t talk about things once they got home, because they were too busy having sex on as many surfaces as they could. But once they woke up in the morning they both admitted that they had been in love with each other for awhile. That was it, they were finally a couple and not a single one of their friends were surprised.

  
  



End file.
